


Die For You

by Bootyislife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Idk yet going to update tags, Probably ooc, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, everybody an adult, tagging is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bootyislife/pseuds/Bootyislife
Summary: Naruto is not the type to look for love. She focuses on having fun, being with friends, and trying to be hokage. When one day, Team 7 were all busy except Kakashi. Things happened and Naruto developed a crush. Will she confess her feelings? Will kakashi accept her love?P.S i suck at summaries but give it a try pls.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fan fic. I hardly ever see female naruto with kakashi so imma write one. So sorry if my writing is ass but im here for the constructive criticism. Sorry if its boring too

The sun was barely rising. A new day is starting. Naruto is still sleeping away in the morning. Until her alarm woke her up, "aHHHHH!!!", Naruto said while falling off her bed. While grumbling, she stood up rubbing her ass. "Damn it." 

She headed into her bathroom to start the new day. After preparing herself for the day, she put on her orange shorts, her fishnet shirt, and orange sweater on. She fixed her hair into two ponytails so they won't be in the way. She debated on whether to eat but decided against it. She put on her sandals and her pouch with her ninja weapons in it. Sakura and Sasuke wanted to hang out in the training grounds, probably to spar or something. Sai didn't want to, which was fine for them anyways. "Why so fucking early though", she grumbled.

She left her home and headed for the training grounds. It was a beautiful morning nonetheless. The sun was beaming and the civilians doing their morning chores. Just a busy morning for the Hidden Leaf Village. Naruto walking with a big smile on her face. It may be early but she didn't mind a good sparring match. It didn't take too long for her to arrive at her destination. Sasuke and Sakura were already there, sitting down next to a tree. 

"Good morning!!!!" Naruto said loudly. "Ah morning Naruto", Sakura said. Sasuke didn't say anything and just looked at the blonde. "So what we are doing today", said Naruto. Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. Ooo wait lets go eat breakfast. I'm starving." Sakura said happily and stood up. Sasuke still didn't say anything but stood up. "I'm starving too. Some pancakes would be so good right now." said Naruto. The two girls chatted away walking to a breakfast place while Sasuke was walking behind them.

"Ay Sakura, Sasuke has been quiet this whole time."

"I know right. When I arrived, he was already there. He didn't even acknowledge me."

"Hm he must be in his edgy mood right now."

"Probably."

"He needs to stop having a stick up his butt ya'know."

"I can hear you, you know", Sasuke said annoyed.

"And? I don't care, idiot." Naruto said while sticking out her tongue. 

Sasuke didn't respond but gave her an annoyed look. He didn't want to engage in a childish argument. All three walked in silence until they made it to a small restaurant.

"We're finally here.", Naruto complained even though it was not a long walk. 

After eating their breakfast, Team 7 decided to go their separate ways. "I have to help Tsunade at the hospital. Bye Naruto. Bye Sasuke.", said Sakura as she walked away. It was only Naruto and Sasuke now.

"Sooooo Sasuke what are you going to do for the day." Naruto tried to make some small talk.

Sasuke looked at the blonde with a glare. "None of your business." Naruto frowned. "You don't have to be so rude ya'know." Sasuke only looked at her and walked away. Naruto was a bit worried but walked away with a huff. 'Why is he so rude.' 

Naruto didn't know what to do for the rest of the day. Everyone is pretty much busy. It made her a bit lonely. She was busy thinking when somebody suddenly stopped in front of her. She noticed the person and looked up. "Kakashi-sensei?." 

"Hi Naruto."

"Um Hi.", Naruto said. She wasn't sure why he stopped in front of her. "Do you need something?"

"No. I was just wondering why you are just standing there looking lost." 

"Oh, well I am just trying to find something to do today. Everyone is probably busy.", Naruto said sadly.

"Oh. Good luck with that then." Kakashi held up his book to read and started to walk away.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei!" 

Kakashi turned around, "Hm"

"Uhhhhh.", 'Shit where am I going with this.' 

Kakashi stared at her. Naruto started getting nervous. 'Why is he looking at me like that.'

"Can we...hang out...please.", she asked shyly. She didn't know who to hang out with so she thought Kakashi would be best. Even though it was weird to say but doesn't hurt to ask.

Kakashi actually seems to think about your question. "Sure why not.", he said while shrugging. 

Naruto beamed when she heard him say that. "So what are we going to do then?."

Kakashi shrugged and went to read his porn book again. Naruto's smile faltered a bit. It was okay though. His company was enough. So Naruto just followed Kakashi

Naruto debated on trying to start up a conversation but he looked like he didn't want to be bothered. With a huff and crossing her arms, she was becoming a little annoyed herself. Surprisingly though Kakashi spoke first. "What are the other brats up too?" Kakashi still calls us brats even though we are grown ass adults. Probably an old habit. "Sakura-chan is helping grandma Tsunade. As for Sasuke, I do not know. He was moody this morning and just left me. And stop calling us brats. We are adults ya'know." she bitterly said.

"Hm." That was all she got. Growing more annoyed that Kakashi wasn't really engaging with her. She didn't even realize Kakashi had been walking on a path to her apartment. "Well here we are.", he said. "Whaaaa. This is my apartment."

"Exactly. Go home." Kakashi said. There was suddenly smoke and once it had cleared, he was gone.

Naruto was frowning now. First Sasuke and now Kakashi-sensei. Her eyes started to water a bit. She just wanted to be with someone at least. What a shitty Thursday morning. So she headed to her apartment door. When she got there Kakashi was there. Confused and surprised, she only said two words. 'What the..." He was standing there with his nose basically buried in his stupid porn book.

Kakashi noticed her and looked in her direction while putting his book away. 

"So why are you standing next to my apartment door.", Naruto said a bit angrily. 'What a dick'

Kakashi sighed. "I felt bad so I came back.", he said so quietly Naruto almost missed it. 'Oh'. Naruto blushed a bit. 

"I'll treat you some ichiraku ramen to make it up for you." Naruto's mood changed immediately. "Really!!!!", she said excitedly.

"Yes." Naruto threw out a loud high pitched laugh. "Fuck yeahhh!!!" She ran to Kakashi and clung onto his arm. "Come onnn. Let's go already."

Kakashi is all about personal space and Naruto clinging on to him is not doing it for him. 'Just this once for her then'. Kakashi chuckled awkwardly and scratched his neck. "Alright Alright."

Naruto was practically dragging the man over to the ramen shop. "Naruto, calm down." 

She stopped in her steps. "Sorry, I guess I got too excited.", she said sheepishly. 

"A little?", Kakashi chuckled. "We have all the time in the world. The shop is going nowhere."

Naruto blushed. He was right but she wanted ramen as quickly as possible. But now they were both walking at a steady pace. 'Today might not be so bad after all'.


	2. Goosebumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So idk what type of updating schedule ill have. Probably during the weekends because im taking a college class during the summer. Enjoy the chapter!!

"You're only getting one bowl Naruto.", Kakashi said. "Awww whyy.", Naruto whined. Naruto already knew she can't convince him to change his mind but she's going to try anyways. "Please!! Two bowls. Come on Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi stayed silent. Naruto took that as a no and huffed. 'Mannn this stinks'. But she tried again anyways, "Pleaseeeeeee!", Naruto said in a baby voice and pouting cutely.

Kakashi looked at her with a bored face. "No."

Once again, Naruto huffed. 'No point in trying anymore. If I want more its going to come out of my own pocket.'

The rest of the walk was quiet but not an awkward silence. The only sound that was heard was their footsteps and the busy civilian life. Kakashi was reading his book while Naruto pouted the whole way there. They finally arrived at their destination. They entered the little restaurant and took their seats on the stools that are provided.

"One Miso bowl, ya'know!'", Naruto loudly said while slamming her fist on the counter. "Make that two bowls.", Kakashi said. The waiter, which is the owner's daughter, took their order. "Coming right up." While they waited, Naruto thought of something but before she could think it over she blurted it out.

"We should do this more often."

Kakashi was a bit surprised by this. He wouldn't think Naruto would suggest something like that. He was considering her idea but decided against it, "Hm no. This sounds like a way for you to get free ramen."

"What nooo. I'll pay too, ya'know. Come on. It'll just be us two." Naruto did not know why she was pleading but did it anyway.

"Why do you want to do this often?"

Naruto blushed at the question. She wasn't sure why she suggested that. She wasn't close to Kakashi like that. Doing this more often would bring them closer though. 'I actually know nothing about Kakashi.' But before she can answer his question the food came.

"Here are your miso ramen bowls. Enjoy!!", said the owner's daughter.

"Thank you.", Kakashi and Naruto said in unison.

Naruto was happy. Her favorite ramen in the whole world. So she quickly ate her food in almost mere seconds. Kakashi shockingly looked at her empty bowl. Kakashi hadn't even taken his third bite. "Christ Naruto."

Naruto sheepishly chuckled." I couldn't hold back. It's just too good, ya'know."

Kakashi went back to eating. It was silent. Naruto was fidgeting around. 'Ugh why is it so quiet.', Naruto side glanced at Kakashi. It is hard to catch him with his mask down when he eats. At the moment she didn't care about his face. She liked his presence and hanging out together is nice. Seeing him up close, she notices how cute kakashi is. 'Wait what the fuck.' She turned bright red and looked anywhere else besides Kakashi.

Kakashi was acting oblivious to Naruto's staring and blushing. He didn't want to embarrass her but was wondering about what she was thinking.

He didn't finish his food since ramen isn't really his favorite. "Do you want to finish this?" Naruto wanted some more but her appetite was pretty much gone. "I'm good Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't say anything. He couldn't find out what was more weird. Naruto declining ramen or her not calling him sensei. He pulled out his wallet and he payed for the ramen bowls. "Thank you!", Naruto and Kakashi said again and then left.

Naruto was sweating profusely during their walk back....'Where are we actually going.' That wasn't important though. Her thoughts about Kakashi were scaring her. 'Do I actually think he is cute. Whatever, just act normal right now.'

**'Hey brat. Be quiet, I'm trying to sleep.' said Kurama with annoyance.**

'Kurama not right now please.' 

**'Then be quiet'**

Naruto was about to argue back to the nine tails but Kakashi snapped her back to reality. "We're making one more stop." Naruto almost didn't process his words. "Ok." she squeaked. Kakashi talking out of nowhere scared her. 

'Damn it. How is that acting normal? He probably now knows something is wrong with me.' "So where are we headed to then?", Naruto said

"I have to go meet up with Guy. You okay with that?" "It's fine. I haven't talked to bushy brows in a while." 

"Where is Guy anyways?", said Naruto.

"At the training grounds."

"Why are you meeting up with him?"

"I don't know. He wanted me to come meet with him later."

'Strange. Probably one of their dumb challenges', Naruto thought. Naruto noticed how close she was to Kakashi. She started getting shy and played with one of her ponytails by twirling it around with her finger. She took one step to the side so she wasn't too close. 'Hopefully Kakashi didn't notice.' "

"Naruto you're acting weird today." 

'Ah shit he noticed.' "Huh. What? Me? Acting weird. Pshhh nah." **'Can you make it more obvious idiot."** , Kurama said laughing. 'Kurama shut the fuck up'.

Kakashi gave her a skeptical look but brushed it off. They were getting close to the training grounds anyways. Mindless conversations aren't worth the time.

They got closer to the training grounds and could see two figures with green jumpsuits. Guy had already spotted the two. "Oh boy." said Naruto. She knows how energetic Guy can be.

"Well if it isn't my ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!." Guy said loudly. "And the lovely Naruto is with you too!!"

"Hehe Hi Guy-sensei." Naruto wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. So when she spotted Rock Lee, she jogged over to him.

"Hi Lee.", Naruto said with her hands behind her back. Lee must not have noticed Kakashi and her arrival since he was busy doing push ups. "498...499...500.... Oh hi Naruto. Didn't notice you there." He got up quickly to talk to her face to face. "Still training as hard as ever I see." "Yup I want to do my best and be ready for anything!", Rock Lee said with a smile with shine in it. Even Lee can be a bit too much for her. 

'What about you Naruto. Are you still training hard?" "Haha I haven't trained in a while lately." "We should train sometime. So we can be stronger than yesterday!!.", Lee said enthusiastically. 

Naruto smiled. Naruto always liked how hardworking Lee is."Of course then Lee." 

And then a shuriken flew past Naruto and Lee, almost hitting Naruto's head. She quickly turned her head to the direction where the Shuriken came from. "Hey!! What's the big idea!" 

Kakashi and Guy were sparring. They did not hear Naruto's cry and continued their sparring match. Their shurikens and kunais being thrown and the sound of metal hitting metal. 

Rock Lee watched in amazement and cheered for his sensei." Go Guy-sensei!!!" 

Naruto grumbled knowing this was going to take a while. So she laid down on the grass field and waited for their fight to end.

It took until almost the evening for the spar to be done. Both the men tired and out of breath from fighting too long. Their clothes all scratched up and dirty. Shurikens are stuck in the trees. The kunais all over the ground. "It's a draw." Kakashi said. Guy agreed, too tired to go any further.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto who was lying down and sleeping. Kakashi poked her to see if that will wake her up. It didn't work. Kakashi sighed and shook her whole body.

Naruto woke up and immediately was on her foot. "What! What! What! Did something happen." , a scared Naruto said. "Come on, it's time to go." Kakashi said nonchalantly. A groggy Naruto didn't even feel like complaining about how she just woke up and followed behind Kakashi. They said their goodbyes to Guy-sensei and Rock Lee. They headed to the town so they could go home. 

Naruto yawned and rubbed her eyes. "So how was the sparring match?", Naruto said sleepily. "Eh could be better." 

Naruto wasn't looking where she was going since she was still rubbing her eyes. She ended up tripping on a little hole on the ground. It was a little too late for her to try to catch her balance and was about to fall flat on her face. Until Kakashi was quick enough to catch Naruto and caught her in his arms. This all happened in mere seconds and it took awhile for Naruto to even realize what happened.

She noticed how strong Kakashi's arms were. Her face buried in his chest as well has her hands on his chest. She could feel like she could stay there forever. Just the mere thought gave her goosebumps. "You okay Naruto?"

She then noticed the position and left his arms as quickly as possible. Her face beat red and embarrassed that this even happened. "I-I'm o-okay. Let's keep walking." 

Kakashi wanted to walk Naruto to her home just in case she trips again. Naruto didn't mind that. 

When they arrived at her apartment, he dropped her off at her door. 

"I had fun Kakashi-sensei. Thank you for being with me." Naruto said shyly and was rocking her body side to side. She couldn't look at him in his eyes. 

"Nah it was nothing. You know that you never answered my question right?" Kakashi said teasingly. 

'Ah shit. I thought he forgot about that.' "Well uhh. I j-just thought.. that maybe... I could get to know you... b-better." Naruto said while stuttering. 'Man why am I so nervous. Stop it.' She had a bit of courage at the moment. "You are my sensei after all and I barely know you. So why not." 

Kakashi smiled. "Yea sure. Why not then.", he shrugged. 

Naruto let go a breath she didn't know she was holding. She blushed a bit though knowing he was okay with this.

"Bye then Naruto." Kakashi then disappeared out of thin air again.

Naruto then unlocked her door and entered her apartment. 'Why do I feel so happy? This feeling is strange.' Naruto was left pondering about her day with Kakashi. She just hoped that they could have another day like this.


End file.
